Youkai Heart
by Albys
Summary: What happens when your heart turns into something you never wanted? Inuyasha has gone demon once more and can't seem to turn back but Kagome doesn't care and treats him just like she always would. How will Demon Inuyasha act?
1. Awoken

****

Youkai Heart

"_What is going on..._

Inuyasha's mind is completely different to earlier...No sadness, nor fear nor uncertainty, not even anger. _There's only joy._

Joy at being able to kill me."

__

-Goshinki

****

Chapter One:

Awoken

"Are you okay Kagome?" a voice called and a hand reached out by an old well. Inuyasha, hanyou of the Sengoku Jidai helped Kagome climb out of the old well she used frequently to travel from one time and the other; her home in present time and to the past, the Sengoku Jidai. The teenage school girl grabbed onto Inuyasha's offering hand and pulled herself up. Her green school uniform skirt and shirt was a little dirty after being against the wooden walls of the well.

"Yes, thank you," Kagome responded after getting herself to the ground and brushing off some of the dirt she could that plastered on her uniform. She smiled after he work finished and started to look around the landscape, "I wonder where Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, and Shippou-chan are?"

Inuyasha jumped from the border of the well to stand beside Kagome, towering over her, "Last I know of, Miroku said that they were going to try and find any sign of Naraku around here," the half dog demon looked at Kagome who was searching. "I am sure they will be at Kaeda-babaa's. They wouldn't wonder around too far if they knew we were coming back," he told her after watching her actions and headed towards the small path to the Kaeda's village. 

"You're right," Kagome nodded and followed in suit of Inuyasha. It had almost been a year since she had come here, the Sengoku Jidai. And ever since then, she refused to leave Inuyasha's side, no matter what difficulties came between them. Kikyou, Kouga, Naraku. Neither one of them mattered, as long as she could stand by his side, to see him happy, to see him live. What more could she do? She loved him. And being here just to walk by him and even for one minute, one second maybe believe they were together, in love and happy. That was enough to make her happy.

And of course, Inuyasha thought almost similarly about Kagome. He would never want her to leave him. Ever.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started to speak, wanting to ask him a serious question. A question she needed answered from him.

"We're here." Inuyasha interrupted, almost as if he knew that kind of question was going to come and he didn't want to answer. At least not yet. 

Kagome sighed, she must as well not ask him now and wait for a more appropriate setting and time. But she had to tell him soon, she _had_ to tell him. No matter what. She watched as he walked into the village and to Kaeda's little wooden shack with not even a remark or hand gesture to her or anything. But he is always like that. That's Inuyasha. 

"Hey, Kaeda-babaa," Inuyasha shouted as he lifted the wooden-flap door, "Have you seen Miroku and the others?"

Kaeda was sitting down, mixing different leaves and herbs to patches and medicine for any of the sicken villagers or the injured. Once she heard that voice she looked up, "Houshi-sama and the others? They stopped by a little while ago."

"They did?" Kagome entered the room after hearing the news, "Where did they go?"

Kaeda put down a bottle of water after taking a long drink, "They went to find more tracking of Naraku. There have been rumors of Naraku being around here lately."

"Here?" Inuyasha budged at those words, "Why would Naraku be around here?"

Kaeda shook her head. It was hard to believe. Why would Naraku want to attack here? This villager and the people are dying, but he probably would just want to cause darkness and sorrow into peoples hearts just for amusement. "Seems he hasn't changed. Inuyasha, Kagome," she looked up at the two youths, "I think it would be wise if you went to go after the others, just in case. Who knows what may happen to them."

"Right," Kagome noticed the possibility of them all getting hurt and went to grab her bow and package of arrows, "Let's go, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha ran out the door after Kagome had climbed onto his back and got steady and well hanged onto his shirt. He ran with massive speed out of the village and towards the open, jumping to gain more distance and running as fast as he could. His nose tickled the air as he tried to get the scent of Naraku or either one of his partners to lead the way for him, "Damn it. Where's Naraku!?" he shouted in tensed anger as he pounced off of a steady limb and sprawled into the air to get a good overlook of the clearing.

No sign of any of them...

"Everyone..." Kagome looked around, "Where is everyone? I hope they are okay," it seemed as Kagome was gaining doubts.

Inuyasha twitched at her words, "Idiot!" he landed down on a rock surface of the ground, "Of course they are okay! They wouldn't be easily defeated by Naraku, I know they wo-" Inuyasha turned his head to the far right as he caught the smell of something. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as he began to growl.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, giving his claws some free movement, "It's Naraku. I smell him.." and he had no time to waste and darted off towards the direction the scent was coming from.

"Really? What about everyone else?" Kagome asked as she tried to keep the hair out of her face because of the harsh wind at Inuyasha's speed.

Inuyasha was determined to get to Naraku, to see if everyone was okay. To tear Naraku apart, "Yeah. I can smell them, too." he jumped over a stream of water and dashed into a giant field. "_He's here... I know it..._" he jumped over the tall grassed field and landed to a clear meadow to see Naraku, in his true form, made up of numerous demon parts and all, towering over Sango.

"Sango-chan!!" Kagome shouted from Inuyasha's back, which caught a little too much attention.

"Kagome-chan?!" Sango looked over surprised to see her two friends coming at this time, and much relieved. "Kagome-chan, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha ran up to Sango and Kagome jumped off his back, "Sango, where's Miroku?"

"Houshi-sama is..." Sango started and began to tear up, "Houshi-sama..."

Kagome almost looked shocked herself, it's couldn't be... "Sango-chan... what happened to Miroku-sama?" she felt herself also to began to cry, worried about what she was going to tell her.

Sango walked over to a laying Miroku, who seemed unconscious. Sweat was running down his forehead and neck as he lay there, almost looking pained. "He was stung by the Saimyoushou when he sucked them in with his Kazaana."

"He did it to save us," Shippou continued, "But he has been laying there for awhile now. Miroku..." he turned to him.

Kagome knelt down to the poisoned monk, "Don't worry, I will give him some antidote. He should be fine." and she took out a First Aid kit.

"Kukuku..." Naraku laughed maniacally at the sight, "The poor Houshi, to think he would just take the fate of being sucked up by the Kazaana. But it seems he was in a more rush to die then I had excepted. Who's next?" he grinned.

Inuyasha drew out his Tetsusaiga, the small battered sword transformed into a large fang of his fathers, "Naraku you bastard!" Inuyasha growled at his arch enemy, "You are the one who's next to fall to the ground!" he pointed Tetsusaiga at his large body, "So your fucking prayers, here I come!" he placed his right foot in front of him to get enough balance to rush towards him.

"I would think twice, Inuyasha." Naraku chuckled, "What about your partners? Do you really think they can be safe as they cower by that Houshi, powerless?"

Inuyasha thought it was his turn to grin, "Fool, I am protecting them. I won't let them get hurt!!"

"Is that so?" came a female voice from behind the hanyou, "I wouldn't take those words to heart.. Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned around, "Kagura!" the detachment of Naraku chuckled, her red eyes beaming as she sat on her large feather, watching the group. Kanna was with her, holding her mirror at them. The Saimyoushou were swarming beside them.

"You see Inuyasha," Naraku looked towards them, "If you attack me it is a matter of time that the Saimyoushou will attack the others of your group, condemning them powerless and close to death. Or, maybe Kagura will kill them and make them puppets to kill you? Or do you just prefer Kanna to suck out their souls, one by one into her mirror?"

Inuyasha was cornered, he started to shake. What should he do? He couldn't bare to attack Naraku as he friends were on the line of dying but he couldn't just let Naraku get away **again** as he done numerous of time. "Naraku..." he growled.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Naraku had gotten him, he was a scared pup with nowhere to run, "Choose their fate as you choose your own."

Inuyasha glanced down at his Tetsusaiga, "Keh. Don't make me laugh Naraku." he tossed the Tetsusaiga behind him. The sword implanted into the ground next to Kagome and turned back to skinny, battered sword as it used to be.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome glanced up at him. What was he doing? He knows he shouldn't fight without the Tetsusaiga!

Inuyasha growled and looked back at Kagome from the corner of his eyes, "Take Tetsusaiga!" he lowered his voice to almost a small whisper, hoping that his plan works, "It should be able to protect you and the others with the small amount of barrier it has as you guys escape."

"B-But-"

"Do it!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, not wanting her to tell him otherwise. This was the only way. He didn't want them to be put in danger, he didn't want them hurt. He would rather die then them even getting in the scrap, especially if the person getting them hurt is Naraku. 

Kagome hesitated at first but picked up Tetsusaiga, and turned to Sango, "Sango-chan, you carry Miroku-sama."

"Right." Sango nodded and put her arms around Miroku, "Kirara.." she said to the large cat beside her and they sat up on her, followed by Shippou. Kagome got on also, knowing with her holding Tetsusaiga that they would be all right. 

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. What was going to happen to him? She didn't want to just leave him there and what about Tetsusaiga? He knows what will happen if he doesn't have the Tetsusaiga in possession when fighting. What was going to happen to, "Inuyasha..."

"GO!" Inuyasha snarled at them. Kirara took to the sky at his words with them on her back. Inuyasha sighed of relief, knowing they would be okay now. Naraku. Now it was Naraku and him, about to fight. He turned to him, "Naraku. I will not let you play with peoples emotions no more! I will gain my revenge!" he dashed toward him, his claws shining, "DIE BASTARD! SANKON TETSUSOU!"

!" He leaped up in the air, his right arm up with his claws sharp and swung his arms at him, hoping to claw him into little bits. His claws fell to tear up a tentacle of him that instantly formed back to his regular body.

"Hmph," Naraku smiled, "Pitiful attempt for an attack Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha got back in a fighting stance, "Shut up!" he leaped at his larger body and got his aim for his thigh, his swung his arm back and brought it done to hit,

"Fuujin no Mai!" Kagura shouted with a turn of her fan and blades of wind soared out. The blades interfered Inuyasha attacking by going right in front of him and his target, Naraku. They didn't hit either one of them, but just stopped Inuyasha from attacking. 

"Kagura, you bitch!" Inuyasha spitted out as he landed on the ground in front of Naraku. The detachment said nothing in response. 

Naraku laughed, "Inuyasha, maybe it would be much better if you just dropped dead instead." his face gone straight and he glared as large tentacles from his body went straight towards Inuyasha, "Die."

"Don't make me laugh!" Inuyasha snarled, cutting up the tentacles that came at him, although they formed back together he still cut them to avoid from getting hurt. A tentacle came from the right, the left, underneath. Inuyasha slashed them all from getting hit. "UGH!" Inuyasha choked as he felt something like a large spear go straight through him. Naraku got him. One of his tentacles hit him, it went straight through him. It came from the back of him and he failed to slash it, too. "_Damn it_..."

"Kukuku," Naraku laughed, "No matter what Inuyasha, you attempts are useless against me." he pound his tentacle far more into Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gulped, a streak of blood running out of his mouth as he could feel the blood from his back dripping down his body, "N-Naraku.." he tried to say, but almost came out as a murmur. His sight was beginning to grow fuzzy, his body heated and his mind was spinning. And then, darkness. He just saw black. Nothing more.

"Inuyasha died?" Kagura smirked and Kanna remained silent.

Blood. The smell, He could smell it. He could feel it running all over him. He could taste it in his mouth, the very taste of it. He just couldn't see it. He couldn't see anything but darkness. It's almost as if he lingered to see the blood with all his sensations. He didn't want to die. He would rather see his blood in agony then die, "_I don't want to die..._"

Not yet. He wanted to kill Naraku so he couldn't die. He couldn't die. He body started to feel warm, his mind went blank. He wanted to kill Naraku at all costs. His one desire excited him, to kill. He felt happiness and enjoyment from the thought, he wanted to experience it. His body was burning and his mind couldn't think of anything. But to kill. "Naraku!" he said with a snarl, in a demonic voice.

"Still alive?" Naraku smirked.

Inuyasha jolted his eyes open. Red. His eyes were red with a blue pupil. His eyes showed his joy for the thing he wanted most. His body was too hot, he needed to stop the heat. Killing was the only option. It would help stop the heat and take his mind off the spinning of his thought, the blankness of his mind. One purple demon streak were on each cheek of his face, wildly put on his face. It almost showed his wild nature. His fangs grew, overlapping his lip and sharper then a dagger. "I'll kill you!!!" he growled, his claws that have grown to a very long size clutched the tentacle and ripped it apart, setting him free.

"What's this?!" Naraku jolted back ad the figure landed before him.

Inuyasha landed and turned to face him. He had turned Youkai once more, "Naraku, you said no matter what my attempts were useless against you." he cracked his knuckles and smirked evilly, "What happened?"

"Inuyasha has turned youkai?" Kagura panted.

Naraku couldn't believe it. But he had to cover it up and use it for his own will, "Inuyasha, this makes it even easier for me. In the youkai state you are in now, you will kill everything and everyone you can get around. Including your partners. It will be fun to watch."

"Rawr!" Inuyasha had no time to lose and dashed toward Naraku. He had to kill.

Naraku smirked, "Farewell, Inuyasha." the miasma exploded from Naraku as he took off into the sky.

"I'll kill you!" Inuyasha growled and jumped up after Naraku. He slashed down with his sharp claws and slashed off half on Naraku's body. His blood splurged everywhere, covering Inuyasha and himself. Naraku winced at this and got away with Kagura, Kanna and the Saimyoushou close behind. 

"_Kill.._" Inuyasha thought in silence as he stared at the blood on his hand, feeling nothing but pure enjoyment of what he had done. He didn't feel anger at Naraku, anyone. He didn't feel fear of what may happen to him or anything. He didn't feel saddened by the fact Naraku got away, he didn't feel sad for anything, nor did have any worries, uncertainties. Just the joy of being able to cut something, to even get close to killing it. The joy by just feeling the blood, seeing it. It felt good. But... he needed to kill, "_I must kill..._" he looked around.

Nothing. Not even the scent of one demon in the vastness of the long, tall plain even crept from the ground, sky or trees. But Inuyasha couldn't stand it. He needed to kill something, to tear something up. He felt as if he didn't even destroy some body of someone or something he would explode, his mind heated and felt like it would explode if he didn't kill. He main desire controlled his body, "_I must kill_..." he snarled and cracked his knuckles. He jumped up and slashed at the grass plain, tearing up the grass and leaving large, long claw marks into the ground, "_I must kill_!!" he ran as he clawed anything insight. The grass, trees, birds, and demons. Every time he slashed at something, every time he killed another thing he didn't feel satisfied. He needed to kill more and more. The only way to maybe fully satisfy himself was to kill more, so he did. But he needed to kill more still, the more he killed the more his desire grew.

"**I must kill more**!!!" 

Kagome and the others finally arrived at Kaeda's village after treating some herbs to Miroku, "Kaeda-baachan!" Kagome shouted as she and Sango carried Miroku into the house.

"What happened?" Kaeda saw the sight and rushed over, "Is this Naraku's doing?"

Sango nodded, "Yes. We already gave him so antidote and I am sure he just needs to rest now."

"Put him here." Kaeda directed to a small futon and they laid him down. Her head looked around the group, "Huh? Where is Inuyasha? Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

"Inuyasha stayed to fight Naraku!" Shippou whined as he hung off of Kagome's shoulder, worrying about him.

Kaeda seemed to be a taken back, "What?"

"Yes..." Kagome looked down to the wooden floor, and clutched onto Tetsusaiga, the only thing to remind her of Inuyasha at the moment, "But Inuyasha doesn't have Tetsusaiga with him. He might..." she lowered her head as she started to tear up.

"What may happen?" Kaeda rubbed her back, comforting her.

Sango sighed as she placed a wet rag over Miroku's forehead, "If Inuyasha comes close to death and doesn't have Tetsusaiga in possession, he turns full demon. The Tetsusaiga is also a sword to seal up his demon blood."

Kagome breathed, a tear running down her cheek, "He will keep on fighting and killing until he gets killed himself," she shook her head, tears falling from her eyes to the ground, 

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha... I wanted to tell you something... will I ever get to? Oh, Inuyasha..."

****

AN:

Explaining time. I am a huge fan of Youkai Inuyasha and needed to do a fanfiction containing him as a huge part. Because, well, how can you _not_ love the guy? Sure he is a killing machine and whatnot but he is a very interesting side to Inuyasha, maybe even the most interesting, to me anyway.

Now, everyone probably skipped through this because it is boring and kind of long, kind of short. The next chapters will be more interesting and along the line we will find out what Kagome wanted to tell Inuyasha. So, please stay tuned. I am going to work on the next chapter right now. 


	2. Why do I do it?

Chapter Two:

Why do I do it?

Blood splurged against the hard boulder of a canyon, dripping down to the rocky ground and into a small stream. Gurgling and growling escaped from a mouth. The now full youkai, Inuyasha tore open a boar stomach with his teeth, eating it's insides and skin. Blood was covered his face and hands and fit in with red kimono. His claws tainted red from the blood. He enjoyed to see this, to taste the dead body and the fresh blood. It soothed him but made him want more.

"How boring," Inuyasha said in a low growl at his prey, "This damn animal was practically starving." he kicked the boar to the side and sniffed the air. "I am in the mood for killing... something." he grinned as he heard the sound of wheels against the top of the canyon. 

"Mommy, I'm tired." said a small three year old girl, her hair in braids as she rode the wagon her mother was steering.

Her mother, a beautiful auburn haired woman with a blue kimono smiled at her child. "Don't worry Sakura-san, we are almost home."

"Weh!" she said as she slid down the hay into her mothers lap, the horse neighed at the sudden movement. Her innocent eyes glistened as she glanced up at her mother. "Daddy will be home, won't he?"

"He said that the fields didn't need much hoeing today so I would guess so." she smiled, "He said he has a present for you."

Sakura, the little girl clapped and rolled on her mother's lap. "So he didn't forget my birthday!! Yeah!!"

"He never would." he mother tickled her daughter. "We should hurry home for that present then, right?" she smiled down at her.

Sakura smiled back at her mother and said in a singing tone, "Right."

Wind blowed throughout the trees and the hay escaped along with it from the wagon. Scurrying was heard and a low growl from the distance. The horse started to become uneasy and grunted with uncertainty of whether to keep going or just turn around and run away. At the sound of another growl the horse hiked up with a neigh as it saw something dash along he grass in the distance with great speed.

"What's wrong Riku?" the woman said, pulling on the reigns, "Get a hold of yourself, girl."

Sakura looked around, "What's wrong?"

"Riku must of heard a raccoon or something." she told her daughter, also worrying herself. She slapped the reigns, "Let's go."

Inuyasha watched from a tree in the distance, licking his lip at the sight of 'a snack'. A horse, woman and a small child. He couldn't wait to grind his claws into the bodies, his claws were itching from the anxious waiting and desire to do so. He eyes slowly watched their moves and he let out a small grunt, a growl in his throat as he got himself ready to pounce.

"Home, home, home!" the little girl caroled throughout the ride, anxious to see what her father had for her.

"I must..." Inuyasha sneered. He could already see the blood escaping their bodies and sinking into the soil of the ground, the blood covering his claws. He could see their faces, dull and lifeless. He wanted to see that, it excited him. "Kill." was his last words as he pounced from the tree limb and onto the horse's back. The horse had gone into a complete craze at the sudden shock with neighing and bucking.

"Oh my god!!" the woman shouted and grabbed her child who was into a too much of shock and had started to scream and yell for her mother. "Mister, what are you doing?!?!" she shouted, unaware of the person was a human or demon since she had not seen his face at the moment. 

Sakura started cry as she tugged onto her mothers kimono, "Mommy! I want to go home!! Run!!" she didn't even dare to look at the stranger.

"Kill..." Inuyasha said in a low whisper as he stood on the back of the horse. He slashed down at the back, cutting it wide open. The horse's neighing and cries for help were heard as it started to buck more. The blood oozed from it's back as Inuyasha clawed more, gaining more accuracy with each swipe. Inuyasha clutched onto the side of the horse's back with his claws sinking into it's skin. He pulled upward, causing chunks of the skin to come right off that he held. The horse neighed once more and fell to the ground with a large thump as the mother and daughter had already ran. Inuyasha leaped down to stand aside the horse, he knelt down, scratching at it. 

Blood. The vision of blood was wonderful. He raised his head up with a snarl and latched down on the neck of the horse with his sharp teeth, locking down so it couldn't breath at all. The horse stopping twitching. 

Inuyasha smiled at his success, "That was fun." he said with greed as he got to his feet, "Now.." he turned around to see the mother and daughter were gone from the wagon. He couldn't help but chuckle with pleasure, "Idiots. Chasing is even more the fun!" he dashed along the trail with such speed not imaginable to easily catch up with the running mother carrying her daughter.

"Mommy!!!" the girl cried, afraid of the monster that was after them.

Her mother huffed, almost of breath but kept running. "Don't worry Sakura-san, we are almost there!! Home is just right over this hill!" she said, her destination a small grassy hill. They were going to make it...

But didn't. Inuyasha had jumped at them and scratched the mother along the back, causing her whole back to rip open and blood splash everywhere. She landed on the ground with her child with her.

"Mommy! Mommy!!" her child shook her mother, tears running down her face. "Wake up, Mommy!!"

Inuyasha walked up, looking down at the little girl with blood dripping off his claws, "She's dead, idiot. I killed her." he said with pride, gloating in the fact.

The child was speechless and just started to bawl, "I hate you!!" she cried, directing the comment to Inuyasha, "Why did you have to do this?! Mommy!!"

"Heh. I have to kill." Inuyasha smirked, "You're next." he lifted his arms, claws shining by the sunlight.

The girls bawled, "Why?! Why did you have to kill my mommy!? Why do you **have** to kill!?"

"Why?.." Inuyasha paused, looking at the little girl. "Why do I have to kill?.." he lowered his arm down to look at his blood tainted hand, "I don't know why.. I don't know..." he glanced back the little growl, his evil smile had left. He looked confused by her words, he didn't know why. Why did he have to do this? Was there a meaning? Why.. "Kagome..." he said faintly, his eyes lowered and he fell backwards and fainted.

The little girl stopped crying and looked over, "Monster man..." she said and walked over cautiously, "Are you dead?" she went to look at him in the face but quickly ran back over to her dead mother, afraid of him jumping back up. "Monster man?" his face looked almost hurt and sad. Wasn't he supposed to be a killing machine?...

"Ugghh..." Inuyasha opened his eyes and sat up, looking around. The little girl was sitting by her mother while she looking at Inuyasha with fear and something else that couldn't be described. "_That girl.. I thought I killed her._" he snarled in thought. He looked down to see rice on a small leaf laying beside him, "What the hell?"

"I got some food for you." Sakura twitched uneasily, "I thought you may be hungry..."

Inuyasha grabbed it and threw it aside, "I don't eat shit like that. I like meat." he glanced over at the girl, putting on a fake evil sneer. He was truly more tired then anything.

"Don't eat me!!" the little girl screamed and covered her head with her hands as she cowered down beside her dead mother.

Inuyasha groaned and closed his red eyes, "Hey, brat. Why don't you run from me? I could chase you which would be much more fun."

"I don't want to die!"  


Inuyasha growled, "Then why do you stay there?! I could jump up and kill you! Aren't you afraid? I killed your mother, god damn it!"

"Because.. you were just laying there. You looked sad." she sniffed, "My daddy also told me that no matter how bad the person, you should always help them in need because God wants you to." she tried to smile, "You aren't a bad monster are you?"

Inuyasha laughed and turned around, laying on his side, "Yeah. I am, and once I stop having this headache I am going to kill you."

"Who's Kagome?" Sakura asked, ignoring his little threat.

Inuyasha never heard that name before, "Who?"

"You said Kagome before you fell over." she said, wondering. "Is that a person you know? Who is she? Is she nice? Is she another monster?"

"I don't even know a 'Kagome' bitch, I already said that!" he growled, closing his eyes.

Sakura sighed, "Sorry." she laid down, "Mister Monster.. you're not going to... kill me are you?"

"Yes. Shut the fuck up brat." he growled, getting annoyed. Sakura paused and started to cry, holding onto her mother's sleeve. Inuyasha opened his eyes, "Stop the crying."

"I can't." she wiped her eyes, "You are going to kill me."

"I won't." Inuyasha said, "Just shut up."

"You won't!?" she smiled, "Serious? _Promise_?"

Inuyasha gave a snort, "Shut the fuck up."

"You aren't bad Mister Monster." she said and sighed, and then said in a low whisper, "Hey, Mister Monster..."

"What now?!" he snarled. He felt like killing the kid now.

She smiled sweetly and closed her eyes, getting ready to fall asleep, "I take back what I said. I don't hate you."

"......." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started to doze off.

"Mister Monster?"

"WHAT?!?!"

"Will you be my big brother?"

"Whatever brat."

He didn't attack her that night. The one reason he didn't was because his body hurt, like he couldn't move at all. The heat surrounded him making him freeze. He was confused and his head hurt intensely. Why didn't the little girl run? Because what her father told her? Who knows. He didn't know either. Kids usually are like that, stupid and naive and would get along with anybody. The name she mentioned made him even more confused. Kagome. Who was that? Why was he even thinking of all this stuff? He brought his claws to his mouth and tasted to blood on them. Where did the desire to kill go to? Now he just seemed powerless without the desire. He needed it back.

Needless to say, he broke his "promise" with the little girl. By morning, more blood covered his claws and kimono. Once morning came, his mind was once more absorbed in the need to kill and malice. So he killed her and enjoyed it. He needed to do that more often. Big brother killing and eating little sister. He laughed at the thought and was happy by it. "I must kill..." he laughed as he ran toward a small village.

Kaeda's village.

"Do you have any idea of where you might find him?" Kaeda asked Miroku.

Miroku sighed, it had been a whole day since he made them run off with the Tetsusaiga to fight Naraku by himself, "No. Inuyasha may be dead for all I know, which I hope isn't true."

"Don't even give us the thought of him dead." Sango told him, "I couldn't bare and you know how Kagome-chan would take it."

Miroku blinked and started to look around, "Speaking of her, where is Kagome-sama?"

"She went outside to walk around." Shippou jumped up on Miroku's shoulder.

Kagome kicked a rock along the dirt as she walked around the village, "_Inuyasha... I want to see you_.." she sighed and looked at the small stream along the village. "Where are you Inuyasha? Wherever you are.. I hope you are okay. Inuyasha..."

"Kaeda-sama!!" a villager ran in horror, blood coming from one of his arms, "A demon is attacking!"

Kagome jumped at the word, "A demon?"

"Oh, Kagome-sama!" the villager walked to her, "A demon has attacked the village! It is killing the animals and families!"

"Oh no.." Kagome stuttered. She then gathered her courage, "Hurry and tell Kaeda-baachan, I will take care of the demon. Get Sango-chan and Miroku-sama also!" she said and grabbed her bow and arrows and dashed toward the destruction.

"A demon?" Kaeda looked shocked. A demon hadn't attacked the village for a long while because of how the town was worthless as it was.

The villager had now a bandage over his arm, "Yes. Kagome-sama advises that you two help her in slaying it." he glanced over at Miroku and Sango.

"Don't need to tell us." Sango said, already dressed in exterminator outfit with Kirara on her shoulder. "Let's go Houshi-sama." the two got up and dashed out.

Houses were in flames and screams of villagers bellowed among the skies and bodies lay everywhere, some alive and some not. The still living ones were screaming in pain and were quickly being aided by Shippou.

"No! Don't come any closer!" a buff man said, holding out a spear. He was protecting his family, his wife and two children. "If you come any closer I will cut your damn chest open!"

Inuyasha grunted at the man, his whole face was covered in blood, his hands had blood dripping off them and his fangs were also tainted and his clothes was more red then usual. He didn't hesitate he took a step forward to kill them, he just wanted to kill, no matter the circumstances. "Geh!" his eye sharpened as he felt the spear go through his torso. The man seemed frightened, shaking in all but kept holding the spear and tried to look threatening at him as much as possible. The spear started to cover in blood and it only took a few second before Inuyasha got used to the feeling of the spear head inside of his body. He grinned at the man, a fang overlapping his lower lip,

"Idiot." he started to walk forward, grunting along the way as the spear head went farther into him and soon the spear head had cut through him and out from his back. He felt the warm blood going down his stomach and same as his back. He walked right up to the man, the spear dangling. The man screamed in horror as he fell down and his family, also crying. "I'll you all of you!!" he growled in anticipation and swung his claws at them.

"Inuyasha!!" a voice called from the village behind him, a yell that sounded both surprised, happy and sad.

His claws came down, slashing. He missed the people and hit the ground, causing long, giant claws marks along the ground. Inuyasha was almost scared by the voice as if he knew it. He face looked surprised with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. He looked over, "Kagome?!"

There she was. Kagome was standing there, looking at him with tears built in her eyes at the sight she had seen, Youkai Inuyasha. She had seen him before... but not like this. He was covered in blood then he every ways before. All that blood on his face, claws, and clothes was almost horrifying. She hated to see him like this. A being with only the desire to kill anybody or anything and forgetting everything. "Inuyasha.."

"_Do I...._" Inuyasha thought, his attention completely away form the villagers now, "_know this woman_?" he had just said a name he didn't know of, but he said it once he saw her. He grabbed onto the spear inside of his body and quickly removed it, throwing it to the side. He reached out towards her, even though she was a pretty good distance from him, "Woman..." he called out silently. She didn't move. She stayed put as if she wanted him to touch her, like she longed for his touch without any fear or regret. "Woma-"

"Demon!!" the man who previously attacked him shouted. He had once more grabbed the spear and this time, threw it straight at him. 

Kagome gasped as she saw the sight, "Inuyasha!!"

"Grah!!" Inuyasha roared and turned around. He was too late. He was about to try and slash the spear but a large boomerang knocked it aside.

Kagome was so relieved, "Sango-chan!" she looked over in the distance as she watched the boomerang go back into the hands of her friends. Sango and Miroku ran over.

"He has transformed again.." Miroku studied the situation, "Kagome-sama, make him transform back."

Kagome searched around for an item, "I don't have the Tetsusaiga with me! That's the only way to constrict his demon blood."

"There is only another way." Sango said, reminding her of the first two times she changed him back before.

Inuyasha looked at the woman and started to growl, "_Who are those people with her_?" he started to crack his knuckles. He wanted that woman and he was interrupted. Why did he want her? Main reason is to kill her; so he could get her out of his mind. Now those two people started to surround her which made him angry for a weird reason, "I'll kill you!!" he started to dash towards them, his claws extended in front of him.

"Kagome-chan." Sango said plainly, instructing her to do her stuff.

"Osuwari." she said forcefully yet softly. Inuyasha went pounding into the ground at those words.

"Bitch..." Inuyasha snarled, his face in the dirt. He grabbed onto a near, small rock and lifted his face up to glare at her. He was still Youkai. Even after making him osuwari, which worked twice before to turn him back failed, "I'll get you!!" he leaped to his feet and dashed for Kagome.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku shouted, advising her to stay back. Him and Sango couldn't attack Inuyasha, they couldn't bare to but they had to at least protect Kagome from getting hurt by him. He brought his staff to his chest as Sango held onto her boomerang.

"Out of my way!" Inuyasha jumped up and slashed down at Miroku and Sango, who jumped out of the way immediately before they got cut. Inuyasha grinned at Kagome, his prey and leaped at her. His claws sunk into her shirt, not piercing her skin and lifted her up over his should, her stomach against his should. He laughed maniacally as he started to leap on the roofs of the houses to get out of the village. Miroku and Sango yelled out to Kagome but she, herself didn't say much. She just had her eyes closed hoping that nothing will happen to, hoping that Inuyasha will not hurt her. As he jumped from roof to roof he had to dodge the spears, arrows and weapons getting thrown at him. He smiled at the destruction he caused. Many of the houses were in flames and screaming was heard, along with chickens and other farms animals yelling and running wildly.

Kagome didn't say anything but she couldn't help but keep looking at his face as he ran, carrying her over his shoulder. "_What has happened to you Inuyasha_? _Why won't you turn back_? _Are you forever a demon that cares for nothing but killing_? _Inuyasha_.." she kept thinking those thoughts throughout the whole time until he came to a stop. It was already dark outside and she looked to where they had stopped.

A cave. He walked inside of the cave and was surprisingly enough, empty. It was dark that you could almost call it a dark void and the dampness also gave it an eerie feeling. She didn't see anything and didn't know where he was going, she presumed he could see in the dark. She felt a small drift and the surface she was laying on disappeared and felt herself starting to fall. She hit a hard ground, the floor of the cave. "Inuyasha..." she called out, wondering if he was still there. The only answer she got back was a low growl. The stars did give some light into the cave and once her eyes got used to the darkness she could almost see Inuyasha. "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha spit at the ground, blood coming from his mouth and he just looked at her. Why did he even take her? Why doesn't he just kill her now. He knelt down before her and grabbed onto her arm, squeezing hard enough to sink his claws in her skin. She whimpered as she felt blood start to travel down her arm, "Inuyasha.." she cried.

He grinned as he smelled the scent of her blood. The only problem is that she didn't hesitate or shake in front of him. Despite the fact that the pain he caused her gave him some joy and the smell of the blood excited him just something about hurting her didn't satisfy him. It almost made him feel... awful. He took his hand away from her and walked outside the cave with a snort.

"Inuyasha?.." Kagome questioned. She always thought of Inuyasha as a ruthless killer that would not even pause to kill **anyone** and her as an exception was not her true idea of his actions. What was wrong with him? Inuyasha didn't even bother to look back and darted off into a tree to fall asleep. "Inuyasha..."

He grunted as he lay down on a tree limb. Why couldn't he kill her? Is she really that strange to him to not even make him want to? Maybe he was just tired. He sighed and thought he could just try and kill her by morning. 

Just like his "little sister".

****

AN:

Read and Review. I am hoping to at least get up to 20 or more reviews with this chapter. So review if you read this. :)

God. I thought I would never finish this chapter. Also, I had never even thought of the little girl, Sakura to come in. I just added her when I was almost done with this chapter to add a neat little touch for the flowing of the story and maybe a different look at Youkai Inuyasha. He isn't just going to be the ruthless, killing bastard throughout this whole story because I really believe he is more then that. Just like the hanyou we all know and love.

****

Rindi- I know. I think it really is sad how little recognition Youkai Inuyasha gets and he really needs more. He is my favorite character in the series, even though the little amount of appearances he made. I just like to go deep within that. And to the other comment of yours; _Probably_ not, maybe suggestive along the line but I doubt a rape thing going on. I doubt I will even go that far. Youkai Inuyasha usually has no other intentions but to kill.... or does he. ;)

****

Jaded-Shrew- Thank you for finding the humor in that. But, come on, what would Youkai Inuyasha be without growling and roaring? He does it all the time in the episodes and the second movie he appears in. Funny, yet cute. And.. get some sleep. *pets* :B

****

FallenAngel- Thank you. I am glad to see people are getting hooked on it this early on. And sorry, I won't drop lines to anyone for personal reasons. I am very sorry. You just have to remember to check up on this every once and awhile and look on the page for updates. *hugs* Sorry again.

Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.


	3. I Always Will

*eyes pop out of head* I got more reviews then I ever expected. I feel special now.

I think I am having a writer's block already. *listens to the Cowboy Bebop Movie opening* But I finally got this chapter finished. 

****

Reviews & Answers at bottom

Yeah, yeah we know the tune: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Damn her for not letting me have the series! :P

****

Chapter Three:

I Always Will

Morning seemed to take forever to come and the sun never seemed so slow to hit the peeks of the far off mountains. The morning dew started to drip of blades of grass and stuck to the opening of the cave Kagome was residing inside of. Curious insects would travel inside the cave for shelter or food and some animals would try to sneak up to inspect Kagome, not to mention other demons as well. To any avail, they didn't make it far as Inuyasha attacked them, killing or maybe eating them if he wished. He saw it as protecting his prey so he could have it for himself. At this time he was asleep, growling and snarling as he dreamed but keeping an ear out for intruders.

Kagome was already awake, staring up at the ceiling of the cave. Morning had come and gave the best light inside of the cave for her to see exactly what everything looked like. Everything seemed so gray, the wall, the floor, everything. Then again she did have a headache after being dropped onto the hard floor last night by Inuyasha. She stayed laying there, not moving an inch. For some reason she was afraid Inuyasha would attack her if she did move and another part of her though he wouldn't or was it because she didn't want to leave?

"_Why didn't he turn back_? _I told him to sit but... he didn't turn back..._" she clasped her hands onto her face knowing the tears were coming, "_Have you finally been consumed by your demon blood Inuyasha? Is your heart fully demon-like?_" she shut her eyes and didn't open them. She knew she would start to cry if she did and she didn't want to cry. Not here and not now. But it was so hard, Inuyasha doesn't remember anything or anybody, not even her. The person she loved was gone, trapped inside a body of destruction and killing. He will never be the same, maybe to her but not to himself. She could never tell him what she had wanted to tell him..

Inuyasha was gone. Gone from his own mind, from his soul and from Kagome. She'll never have the real Inuyasha back, she'll never hear the Inuyasha she knew ever again with his soothing voice, never feel his gentle touch. Her Inuyasha will never be again.

"...Inuyasha...."

From outside where Inuyasha was sleeping, sprawled onto the tree limb had awoken from his name with a twitch of his ear. It was strange, they say he loses himself as full demon and forgets himself completely. Yet, how did he know that was his name? That woman. She had shouted hat to him, calling him that when he was about to attack the villagers. He remembered that. He sniffed the air, trying to sense any intruders but failed to catch a scent of anything dangerous. With that, he jumped down from the tree and landed on all fours on the dirt below. His claws scratched the ground as he dangled to his feet and walked into the cave. Making sure the woman was okay, he scanned the cave floor and spotted her. He spitted at the sight and wondered why he even came to the trouble of taking her when she was just laying there. She wouldn't even be a good chase or meal for that matter.

Kagome heard him, his footsteps along the rocky ground and still kept her eyes closed, afraid what he might do. She didn't want to die by the person she loved, no matter the form or condition he may be in. She started to pray that he would just walk away as if she wasn't there. But he didn't go. She heard him come closer to her instead, making his way to her lying body.

"Woman." Inuyasha said in a deep growl as he examined her body, staying still with the exception of a few shakes and shivers. He took the base of his foot and nudged her, almost as if he was seeing if she was alive. But she didn't move and stayed put with a let gulp from her mouth. Inuyasha grinned at the sight, he dwelled in the fact that he made her frightened and shiver. For a brief moment he couldn't think of anything but her dead body and him shaking it as he was now. He started to knelt down beside her body, scanning it. Her body was perfect to kill, with her great body sculpture and fine face. He looked at her slim, long legs and her soft arms and just wanted to scratch them to see her blood. His attention then caught her outfit. So weird. Her shirt was one thing that made him ponder but her skirt was the thing that amazed him the most with the green color and flabby ruffles. He needed to... he had to...

Touch it.

Kagome's eyes shot open once she felt something tugging on her short skirt and she felt her face go warm. How dare he?! She thought maybe in demon form he wouldn't think perverted! She quickly stuttered out the first words that came to mind, "Sit!!" she screamed, rolling over to her other side.

Taken completely off-guard, Inuyasha had let go of the skirt at her sudden outburst and fall straight to the ground with a large roar. He face smashed into the ground with a few little rocks underneath his face to leave little imprints to remind him to think twice before he touched her. He felt enraged at the thought of the woman doing that, subduing him in such a manner.

"Woman!" he jumped up, his eyes glowing a deep red and his teeth piercing. He grabbed a hold of her collar and brought her face to his, growling in anger. Kagome started to shake more then ever at his face, the deep pools of hate in his eyes that no one could dare to swim in. She was ready, she was ready for him to scratch her right across the face any minute.

She hit the ground once more. "Huh?" she looked up to see Inuyasha glaring down at her, a smug look on his face like he only warned her with his actions to be a 'good little girl'. "...Inuyasha...?"

He looked down at his prey, wanting to kill her more then anything. His claws were itching with the wait for the pounce and his head began to ache as he felt the passion to tear her up grow inside of himself. He had to kill her sooner or later. He had to. "Kill.." he let the word escape from his fangs.

"What?" Kagome shacked. She started to nudge backward away from him, although he seemed to have no intention hurting her yet he still **wanted** to. Why didn't he then? Did he not want to or was he holding it all back?

He felt his head swirling and his muscles tightening with the need to kill her and nothing more. What would her blood smell like? Taste like? He needed to know. He growled in frustration at the need and his body wouldn't even let him. He didn't want to kill her. Once he tried to hurt her a small thing way in the back of his head nagged on him to stop, as if he would regret it. He heard the girl start to scoot closer toward him, probably warily of his strange actions, afterall, he was growling and shaking. He looked at the women with a growl in his throat and knowing he couldn't harm her just yet, he ran out the cave and into the forest.

"She's gone?!" Shippou shouted as hard as he could at the tall figures that walked right past him, "By who?!"

Miroku sat down on the wooden ledge of Kaeda's house to console Shippou on the news, "Inuyasha. The thing is... he is full demon."

"No way.." Shippou straddled himself to keep standing but his small paws couldn't bare his own weight any longer as he fell to the floor crying, "Inuyasha had probably killed her by now!!"

Sango sat down beside Miroku with Kirara in her arms, she looked at the two with worry, "Houshi-sama, what are we going to do? We have to find Kagome-chan."

"Now, now." Miroku folded his arms over his chest, closing his eyes in deep thought. "Even though Inuyasha took Kagome-sama in his demon state, I think he had no real intention of hurting her, as weird as that sounds. It may just be wishful thinking but if he really wanted to kill Kagome-sama he would of done it once he saw her."

Sango recapped the scenic of when he took Kagome without hurting her, "You're right. But he just took her instead of hurting her at all, not even putting a scratch on her."

"What do you think he is going to do then?!" Shippou looked up at the two with tear-filled eyes, hoping for the best.

Miroku sighed, grabbing his Buddhist staff and stood up, "I don't know about that one. It would be best if we go and look for her."

Morning came slow but night seemed to travel so much more faster. Nightfall came so quickly and the stars shined so brightly that night it made it seem that the whole capturing that Inuyasha did to Kagome was nothing but a small happening. To others it was a big deal:

"Any place in particular that you think we could find her?" Miroku asked, his hair being blown in the soft wind as the remaining three people rode on Kirara hoping to spot Kagome.

Sango was baffled, she too didn't know where Inuyasha would take her at his demon state, "Kirara, do you smell Kagome-chan or Inuyasha?" 

Kirara shook her head in response, the air was clear of either two scents.

"IdiotIdiotIdiotIdiot!" Shippou was having his usual routine of punching himself on the head over and over while proclaiming himself an idiot because he hadn't done anything about Kagome being captured.

Miroku looked at the clearing of the large land, scalped with mountains in the far off distance and plans among them. Forests covered most of the land with streams stuck in the middle of some of them, "Inuyasha may take her far or close by. We will have to probably search anywhere we can. It all depends on the demon energy we sense, too. Inuyasha's demon energy in his full demon form isn't hard to miss."

"Right." the two gave a quick nod of the head.

"_Why did this happen_?" Kagome sat in the cave, trailing her finger across the hard, rock ground. "_Why did Inuyasha have to do that? Why did he have to hand me the Tetsusaiga? None of this would of ever happened._" she glanced out the opening of the cave to see fireflies swarming on the outside, "_Inuyasha is gone... he has left me forever. I will never see Inuyasha again. Ever. I wish the Inuyasha now would just die. He has consumed the one I knew... the one I love and transformed him into something horrible._" she got to her feet and walked to the opening of the cave, watching the fireflies happily fly together, "_I miss him. I miss Inuyasha, **my** Inuyasha. He will never know... how much I love him._" 

She looked upon the night and was shocked to see Inuyasha. He was sitting down, just like a dog on a grassy hill with the lights from the fireflies lighting him enough so Kagome could see his body but not light enough to see his eyes. He was just sitting there peacefully, as if nothing was bothering him or anything. Yet, he looked sad and heart broken, his eyes. His red demonic eyes. She never thought those evil, corrupted eyes could hold such a painful look in them but they did at that moment. He watched as a firefly floated in front of his face and he watched it fly upward to the rest of it's family and looked on to the stars.

Kagome stood there, watching Inuyasha with a hand over her chest, her heart beating fast, "_It's strange... for moment I thought he was my Inuyasha.._" she looked into the cave and grumbled, "He's going to kill me, isn't he?" her brows furrowed in determination, "I can't let that happen... I have to get out of here. Away from that monster."

As soon as sunrise has come, Kagome did what she had planned,

"Will I make it?!" her feet toppled over branches and leaves as she ran through the deep forest, breathing as she tried to catch her breath. Kagome was running, running away from the cave to try and keep safe from Inuyasha. Who knows what he would do to her if she stayed there. It would almost seem as she was waiting for death to call her and she wouldn't do that, "Please.. please let me make it." she saw the end of the forest and a nice stream in the opening. "Yes!" she smiled as sweat rolled down her forehead. She knew that Kaeda's village wouldn't be too far off from that stream. She was actually going to make it!

A wind brushed along the trees and lifted the leaves into a whirling hurricane. Animals started chattering and running from a predator that they were fearing. Kagome closed her eyes, hoping her legs would keep up to get away,

"Woman!" a busting roar called out with aggravation and leaped right in front of the running girl, knocking her down to the floor in front of him.

Kagome didn't want to look, she couldn't. She couldn't believe she hadn't made it. She was so close!! She looked with lifeless, failure eyes to see Inuyasha, looking at her as he stood on his all fours with blood running down his mouth as he held a small fawn in his jaws. "Woman.." he muffled with the baby deer in mouth as he was in disbelief that she tried to escape from _his_ claws! 

He leaned his head downward until the back of the fawn hit the ground softly. He let his fangs go of the skin and brought his eyes back to Kagome, looking at her with anger and curiosity. She didn't move, just looked at him as she sat there with depression from a failure at escaping. She wanted to get away, she couldn't stand this.

"Hey.." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath at seeing no movement from her. He brought his forehead down to the little fawn and started to nudge it towards Kagome, offering it to her.

Kagome stared down at the little baby deer. How disgusting. Yet, Inuyasha seemed to want to feed her. Was it an act of kindness for once, "Is this my food?"

"Grr.." Inuyasha snarled as he nudged it towards her again. He took his index finger and cut open the stomach and offered her some of the meat her tore off. He grumbled with growls and snarls, as if that was his only way of communication, "Eat it." he finally spoke in words.

Kagome sweatdropped, still a little uneasy, "No thank you. It's not even cooked."

"......" Inuyasha looked at the meat and then ate it himself and then scanned his eyes up and down her body, "I need to kill you."

Kagome jumped to her feet, "Why!?"

"Because.." Inuyasha grimaced, a smirk spreading across his face, "It's fun... and it feels so good to kill. I can't just keep having you around me without killing you!" 

"_Wow_. _That's a lot of words coming from his mouth yet_." Kagome though stupidly and the went back to the matter. "Then why haven't you killed me already?! You just keep having me around and not even hurting me-"

"I did." Inuyasha reminded her, "When I stuck my claws in your arms, it felt so good to do that. I was waiting to at least make you bleed." he then chuckled, "I knew you would try to escape. I'm not stupid. I didn't just make you bleed for the hell of it... I did it so you could leave a scent for me to follow if you did escape. Worked pretty well, if I say so myself."

Kagome was surprised by his logic. For a killing beast he did have a good plan, but... "You still didn't answer my first question!" she yelled, pointing a finger at the goof. "Why haven't you killed me already!?" she quoted herself.

"It feels so much better to wait. I hold my anticipation of killing you until I can't take it anymore and once I kill you I will release all of the waiting and need to kill you on your body," he started to shiver in his day dream, "Ooh, it will feel so good."

"_What a monster_!!" Kagome was shocked. How could Inuyasha be like this... even if he has changed. It was so wrong, Inuyasha saying this, being like this. It hurt. She felt a tear drop from her eye as she started to choke on her own wailing. She wanted her Inuyasha back.

"Stop crying." Inuyasha spat after hearing her mourning, "Let's just go back. I won't hurt anymore until I am ready."

Kagome shook her head as she cried onto her hands, "No. I don't want to be with you, Inuyasha. Just leave me alone."

"Kagome.." Inuyasha started to snarl, "Please stop crying, I can't stand it!!"

Her tears instantly stopped and she raised her head to her future 'killer', "What did you say?"

Inuyasha looked at her and then got to his feet, throwing the fawn over his shoulder and started heading back to the direction of the cave she was to stay in. Kagome sighed and got up to follow him. Why was she following him? He was going to kill her...

"_But Inuyasha..._" Kagome smiled as she thought, following in suit of him, the demon self of her one true love, "_No matter how much you think you are different now, no matter how much you really are different.. you are still Inuyasha. What you said back there reminded me of your formal self, your half demon self. So that means you are still you, right? I have always told you that even though I am supposed to be a reincarnation of Kikyou, my heart is my own. You always told me that Kagome is Kagome. It's time that I realize that Inuyasha is Inuyasha, no matter the form. Your heart is always there, your heart hasn't changed, has it Inuyasha? I will keep my word when I said that I want to stay by your side forever. And I always will._"

****

AN:

This chapter was the worst to write so far! I rearranged everything about every five minute to **try** and make it seem in a good order. And I thought the ending was a nice, sweet touch. Very Kagome-like. Man, people are going to think her affections came to quick. Wrong. She would be thinking about her feelings probably first thing because how dearly she loves Inuyasha. I think I put it in order pretty well. Heh. I bet I will have fun with how Demon Inuyasha is going to act now since Kagome now sees him as Inuyasha and not a monster. Maybe the next chapter will be more focused on Miroku and the gang searching for Kagome or something, don't know. =/

Now reviews!!

MoonLightSword- Heh. Well, the girl had to go and she also reminded me of Rin. And glad to see you are staring to see Youkai Inuyasha in a new light. I haven't changed him much but he is very interesting. Keep reading and reviewing. 

****

Maze- Heh. Yes! Another Youkai Inuyasha fan! You are okay in my book, my friend. *laughs like a retard*

****

Sorrow- Who doesn't love Youkai Inuyasha? Well... I feel sorry for the people who don't. What they been smokin'? =/ Oh well, we like him so.. power to us!

****

The Fallen Angel of Death- lol. With Youkai Inuyasha around, I am going to try and keep a little blood and death around. If I didn't, it wouldn't just be like him at all. You go Youkai Inuyasha! It's your time to shine!! xD

Also... persuade me? Your personal slave? .... *takes out paper to sign up* Heh.

****

yuki san- Mwahaha! I did leave it there! And I'm not messed up. This is also a romance fanfiction. Don't worry, it is only gory because Youkai Inuyasha is the main character. My other stories won't be "messed up". *pat pat*

****

FanFicQueen- In Japan, when children like the person or save them at a time they call the person their brother/sister, depending on gender. Sakura, the little girl called him that because she saw that he wasn't so bad, even though he killed her mother and she saw him as sparing her life as he didn't kill her so called him big brother. She was scared of him, I made that clear enough I hope. But she said her dad told her that no matter how bad the person, always help someone in need. And you know how naive kids are, even if the person is out to kill them.

Kagome is scared. I am sure you saw that in this chapter. But if you have seen the episodes/chapter with Youkai Inuyasha in them, Kagome isn't scared of Youkai Inuyasha as much as you must think. Infact, she goes to him when he is demon to try and calm him down and what not. No matter what, he is Inuyasha to her and she loves him. ^^

****

Rindi- I seriously have no idea what he is going to do to Kagome. I am not lying. I plan **something's** out when I write fanfiction but other then that, I just type and the words basically appear without me even thinking about it. Weird sounding but true. I guess my computer only knows what will happen. *winks*

****

E. Marie- Thank you so much. Your review made my ego so much bigger and I love you for it. I am so grateful for you to take your time and tell me that wonderful praise. I love you!!! *hugs*

****

demon child- It's okay if you don't know. It's okay you don't know, you have been pulled into where all the authors keep using that for him so you believe yourself. *hugs* Thanks for the review!

****

lindy*girl- Sorry about that. lol. And yes, Youkai Inuyasha can be very interesting. 

****

Brat- *hands you lemons* Lemonade? 

Okay... now... everyone think about the 'mating' issue. Please look at my view on the subject, kay? Here: 

He doesn't think of anything but killing. I understand that he is male and everything but as a full demon he loses his sense of mind and everything... why would he want to mate? Sesshoumaru is full demon and he doesn't run around wanting to mate. He doesn't think of mating at all, just the joy of being able to kill anything or anyone. I see fanfiction authors make Youkai Inuyasha do this all the time because.. well, they have nothing else to use him for most of the time. Someone started the chain so now everyone uses him **just** for that. I wanted to make this story to show differently, so people can take a real look at Youkai Inuyasha, my favorite Inuyasha character. And if you guys really want me to put a little thing like that in an upcoming chapter with the mating deal, just say so in a review and I shall take it in consideration. But I can't guarantee I will, kay? 

Thank you for the reviews and keep em' coming!!!


End file.
